Enchufetv
Enchufe.tv is an Ecuadorian web series produced by Touché Films. Based in Quito, Ecuador, it consists of comedic sketches viewed primarily on its YouTube channels as well as on Ecuadorian television channel Ecuavisa. enchufetv is currently the 90th most subscribed channel on YouTube as of September 22, 2019. History Part of the cast of Enchufe.tv in 2015. In 2011, Ecuadorian filmmakers Leonardo Robalino, Christian Moya, Martín Domínguez and Jorge Ulloa discussed the current state of audiovisual production in Ecuador in the back of a pickup truck. As a result, they decided to begin production of short videos, using the internet as their primary medium of diffusion with fewer restrictions than traditional media outlets. Shortly thereafter, the audiovisual project commenced as a product of their company, Touché Films, and on November 13, 2011, the Enchufe.tv YouTube channel was created, publishing various comedy sketches, El peor casting (The Worst Casting) being their first. During their first season, sketches lasting 4 to 5 minutes were uploaded every Sunday, while shorts known as "microYAPA" (between 10 and 60 seconds) were uploaded on Tuesdays. Every Thursday a "Promo" was released, providing a preview of the upcoming Sunday sketch. By July 2012, the Enchufe.tv YouTube channel reached 71,000 subscribers and their videos received over 78 million views, racking up 500,000 hits per day making them the most popular Ecuadorian YouTube channel on the web. Until mid-2012, viewership came primarily from Ecuador, followed by Mexico. On April 16, 2012, the protagonist of Pescador, Andrés Crespo, made a guest appearance in the skit with Las Amigas de Camilo con Blanquito. On May 13, 2012, the Mothers Day video Mami, mami, mami, reached a record of 3.2 million visitors. On July 23, 2012 Enchufe.tv published a video called ME GUSTA, reaching 1.5 million views in less than 48 hours and inspiring approximately 100 video responses, becoming a trending video from Russia to the United States. On October 8, 2012 the Compra Condones sketch was released, eventually becoming the most viral video they had released, reaching over 10 million views to date. On September 14, 2013 at 10 PM, Enchufe.tv released their first season videos to a broader Ecuadorian public on Ecuavisa, an Ecuadorian television station. By then they already had more than seven million subscribers and 1 million daily visits, as well as 1 million "likes" on Facebook. According to statistics taken up to mid-2013, their largest online audience is from Mexico, followed by Colombia, Peru and Ecuador. On November 3, 2013, YouTube awarded Enchufe.tv a Golden Play Award, attributed to YouTube channels with over 1 million subscribers on the occasion of the first YouTube Music Awards. On September 7, 2014, Enchufe.tv won the "Audience Choice Show of the Year" award at the Streamy Awards. On December 9, 2015, Enchufe.tv made a cameo in YouTube Rewind 2015. On December 7, 2016, Encufe.tv made their second YouTube Rewind appearance in YouTube Rewind 2016. On December 6th, 2017 Enchufe.tv made their third YouTube Rewind appearance in YouTube Rewind 2017. Genre and Style The skits feature Ecuadorian idiosyncrasies, reflecting on everyday life while leaving aside stereotypes and discrimination. Their stories are based on the ironies of personal experiences, popular sayings, Ecuadorian traditions, and even family relationships, resulting in a very comical mix that appeals to a wide audience. This page was created by Flugmented on October 2, 2019. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Ecuadorian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views